


Sweeter Than a Kiss

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royai fluff. Riza used to be fond of the holiday but once she entered the military everything changed. Roy is acting strange and she is worried. find out the cause behind his odd behavior and what Riza does to solve it Edited: 11/26/09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than a Kiss

Sweeter Than a Kiss

Riza Hawkeye walked into the office in a sour mood. There were a few things bothering her about this particular day and she was none too happy about it.

It was Valentines Day and Riza wasn't too fond of it for two reasons. One of them was that she had no one to share it with. Two, because the one person she even thought about sharing it with didn't even acknowledge her. It used to be her favorite holiday of the year until she had entered the military.

She made her way through the main hallway towards the office she shared with her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She frowned when she caught sight of Mustang's desk for it was completely deluged in an assortment of cards and chocolates.

'He has too many admirers for his own good…' She thought as she walked over to her own desk. It too, was covered with gifts from her admirers, but not nearly as much as the Colonel. There was just enough to annoy her.

Sitting down, she began to sort through the pile and removed the cards that were from her co-workers and set them aside, she would thank them later. The rest of the pile she removed the boxes of chocolates or candies and set them on one side of her desk and threw away all the cards.

Most of them were anonymous anyways, everybody had learned the first time she had began working at Central not to send her anything with a name. Nobody messed with the "Ice Queen" of Central.

With her desk cleared of all unecessary items, she began to work on the paperwork that needed to be done that day.

About a half hour later, she began to hear her co-workers making their way into the office. Havoc was going on about the date he had the night before.

"She's so sweet, and we're going to Vernelli's for dinner tonight," he gushed.

There was laughter at this and she hear Breda's voice. "You mean she actually agreed to go on a second date with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Havoc demanded.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We were expecting the Colonel to steal your girl again like he always does," Breda said in an obvious tone.

This piqued Riza's curiosity, if the Colonel hadn't stolen Havoc's girlfriend, what had happened to him? She paused in her writing to listen.

"I don't know about that, haven't you noticed that the Colonel hasn't been on a date for the past two months?" came Fuery's timid voice.

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, that's true. He hasn't been leaving early and he has been doing his paperwork," Falman stated.

Riza thought for a moment. 'That much is true, I haven't had to force him to do his paperwork before the deadline for a long time…'

"Do you think he's actually found someone?" Havoc asked.

"I don't think it concerns any of you, now get back to work," Roy Mustang ordered his men as he entered the office. There was many a curse as the men scrambled to get to their desks and begin the day.

Riza immediately bent her head down and continued to work as he entered their office. He turned and gave her a smile. "Morning Lieutenant, how much paperwork do I have today?" he asked, walking over to her desk.

"We don't really have that much today sir. You finished most of it last week," she answered and she handed him a small stack of files.

He took them and glanced over at his desk and frowned. "Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to work with all of that crap lying on on my desk?"

Riza was surprised by this, he had never been one to ignore the mushy cards he always received from previous dates. For the past few years he would always take his time in reading them as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork.

She shrugged. "I don't know sir, you may just have to work around them," she watched as Roy went over to his desk and dumping the cards (not the chocolates) into the garbage bin.

Once he was done, he smiled. "That's better, now I don't have all the clutter and I can work in peace," he set the paperwork on one side and picked up a pen and began to work.

Riza was reeling with confusion, what was going on with her boss? He had never in all her years working for him, ignored a letter from his fans. Though, she couldn't help being a little elated by the fact, but she was shocked by the dramatic change.

Sighing, she decided to ignore it and continued to work quietly for the next few hours. Throughout the whole day Riza had noticed that Roy was continuously sending her furtive glances and it was starting to annoy her.

She was reaching for another file to read when her hand landed on something that wasn't a file. She looked down and saw a plain white envelope with her name on it. She could feel Roy's eyes on her.

Curious, she opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. A Hershey's kiss fell out of it and it intrigued her even further so she unfolded the letter and read:

You are sweeter than a kiss,

Love, Roy Mustang

P.S. I'm sorry I took so long.

Riza looked up and laughed. Roy was a little startled by her reaction and almost fell out of his chair. She was remembering the last time that she had received a gift like this.

"Alright class, it's time to hand out your valentines. Make sure you you don't miss anyone," the teacher said cheerily to her class offourth graders.

The class was loud as the children scrambled out of their chairs to hand out their valentine cards.

A blond girl with glasses sat in her desk reading a book quietly. Riza Hawkeye loved fairy tales and was quite enjoying the one she was reading and she didn't notice the black haired girl standing in front of her.

The black haired girl waved a hand in front of Riza's face. "Hey Riza, why aren't you handing out cards like the rest of us?"

Riza looked up from her book. "Oh, hi Maria. I handed out my cards at lunch time," she went back to reading her book.

Maria Ross sighed. "You always finish everything early Riza. Well, enjoy your book, I'm going to talk to Denny," then she ran off to talk to a blonde boy standing among a group of friends.

Riza was once again, left alone with her book until her best friend, Gracia strode over to her desk. "There you are Riza, I was wondering why I didn't see you walking around. What are you doing still sitting here?"

She set her book down, knowing that Gracia wouldn't leave until she had an answer. "I gave my cards out today at lunch and what's wrong with sitting down and reading a book?"

Gracia sat down in her desk in front of Riza. "Nothing, but have you talked to him yet?" at this, Riza looked away and blushed.

"No…not yet."

She smiled sadly at Riza. "Come on, you promised me that you would talk to him today. Besides, you still have to give him the gift you made for him," she said.

Riza crossed her arms and glared. "I still have time to give it to him. I don't need to give it to him right now."

Her glare had no effect on Gracia and she smiled knowingly. "Well, I gave my valentine to Maes, so it's your turn to give your gift to Roy. Now stand up and go over and talk to him," she said in a firm voice. Riza continued to glare at her.

'She's so stubborn…' Gracia thought snatching Riza's book away from her and held it out of her reach. Riza was reaching out for the book demanding that she give it back. Gracia only smiled. "I'll give it back if you give Roy your present."

The glare she received was almost enough to send a chill down her spine, she knew she was going to pay for this later, but it was worth it. Riza tried again to grab her book from her friends hands but, she failed, and sighed in defeat.

Getting to her feet, she cradled a small card with a bookmark with an alchemic symbol drawn on it. Blushing madly she slowly made her way to the front of the classroom.

Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang were conversing about some card game when Riza held out the gift to Roy, blushing furiously.

Roy glanced at her in surprise and smiled. "Thank you Riza," he took the card and she immediately whirled on her heel and went back to her desk.

She snatched the book back from Gracia and hid herself behind it's pages. Gracia sighed once again. Gracia knew it was going to take a while for these two to finally admit that they liked each other.

Maes was pestering Roy about the gift. "Well, what does it say Roy?"

Roy glared at Maes. "Shut up Maes, I was getting there," he then opened the letter. Out fell a long piece of laminated paper. Roy picked it up and gasped. It was a transmutation circle and he examined it with interest and he smiled.

Setting the bookmark aside, he read the letter:

You are the flame of my heart,

Riza Hawkeye

Roy was silent for a few minutes as he gazed fixidly at Riza. Maes had to shake his shoulders to bring him back to reality. "Hey Roy! Come on buddy, stop staring at her and give her what you brought."

Roy flailed. "Are you kidding I can't give her that!"

Maes groaned. "She just gave you a special gift and you still think she doesn't like you? You're so thick Roy! Just go give it to her, I'm sure she won't refuse it."

He thought for a moment then he went to his backpack and pulled out a small card with a Hershey's kiss attached to it. He turned to Maes. "You had better be right or I'll kill you," he threatened and he headed towards the back of the room where Riza was still hiding in the pages of her book.

He walked up behind her with his gift behind his back. "What are you reading Riza?" he asked, making her jump and whirl around.

"Oh, this? It's just a fairy tale…" she said softly.

Roy took a deep breath. "Thank you for the present, I really liked it. Here, I got you this," her eyes widened in surprise as he shoved the card towards her.

She slowly took it from him and was looking down at it when she felt something warm on her cheek. Roy quickly vacated after he had given her the kiss. Maes and Gracia were both jumping for joy at the progress.

Riza was too shocked for words, the boy she liked had given her a kiss and a present. What more could she ask for? Quickly getting over her initial shock she opened the letter. A Hershey kiss fell out onto her palm. She smiled at this and read the card:

You are sweeter than a kiss,

Roy Mustang

She grinned and ate the Hershey kiss with a smile on her face.

Riza was smiling fondly at the memory, she had almost completely forgotten about it. She picked up a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper.

Satisfied, she stood up and walked over to Roy's desk and handed him the paper with a grin. "Here sir, you need to read this and get back to me with a reply as soon as possible."

Roy smirked and took the paper and read:

You will always be the flame of my heart,

Love, Riza Hawkeye

P.S. Better late than never.

He smiled, standing up, he quietly made his way behind Riza. She feels a pair of arms encircle her waist. "How does dinner at my place sound Riza?"

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head so she could look at his face. "Sounds good, I'm bringing Hayate with me though."

"Do you have to bring the mutt with you?" he whined, resting his head on her shoulder.

Riza patted his head sympathetically. "You're not jealous are you Roy?"

He scoffed and whirled her around. "Jealous?! You must…"

Roy was stopped mid sentence by Riza's lips covering his. She pulled away and sat back down at her desk with a smile. "Deal with it sir and get back to work."

He groaned. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself.


End file.
